Behind Closed Doors
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Narcissa is enamoured of Rodolphus Lestrange, but he may not be the best choice for her. Written for astronauts' What Happens Behind Closed Doors challenge on the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Written for astronaut's What Happens Behind Closed Doors challenge. Rated M for sex and non-con in future chapters.

Enjoy.

)O(

"Look, it's Rodolphus Lestrange."

At her eldest sister's words, Narcissa's head snapped up, and she spun around so fast she hurt her neck. Bellatrix was pointing lazily across the crowded room, at the door of Florean Fortiscue's ice-cream parlour, at the handsome young man who had just stepped in.

Andromeda caught a drop of ice-cream with her tongue, and shook her head reprovingly at her sisters. "Do you two do anything but fawn after him?"

Bellatrix reached across the table to smack Andromeda on the arm. "You know we do. But he's so…" she paused, apparently searching for words, then gave up and made a sort of mmm-ing sound. "Isn't he?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, but Narcissa was too busy staring at Rodolphus to care.

Rodolphus Lestrange was five years older than Narcissa. He was a Pureblood, from the sort of family even Cygnus Black couldn't find fault with, he was wealthy, he had gotten top marks in classes (Narcissa only knew that because he was in Bellatrix's year and she managed to find out everyone's test scores), and he was unbelievably handsome.

Of course, as such, he hadn't the first clue that Narcissa existed.

Well, perhaps that wasn't strictly true. He had seen her before, knew her in a vague way as "Bellatrix Black's younger sister", would smile and nod if he happened to pass her on the street, but Narcissa very much doubted if he knew her name. All of ten words had passed between them.

Since her fourth year, when Rodolphus left school and found a job working at the Ministry (making him the sort of person Cygnus and Druella invited to dinners), Narcissa had nursed an attraction to him. She and Andromeda were not allowed to eat with the adults when Rodolphus was visiting, but they watched him from afar. Even Andromeda, who was firm in her statements that she hated the Lestranges every bit as much as she hated the Malfoys, the Notts, and every other dull, Pureblood family they had to interact with, did agree that Rodolphus was more or less the perfect man. At least, she admitted that in the privacy of Black Manor, when there was no chance anyone could overhear her.

"Stop gawking, Cissy," Bellatrix said, and Narcissa realized she had been staring, probably with a stupid, starry-eyed expression, at Rodolphus for the last several minutes. She turned away hurriedly and went back to her ice cream, continuing to sneak glances at Rodolphus out of the corner of her eye.

He had gotten an ice cream, and was now looking around, rather irritated, for a spot to sit down.

"Oy! Lestrange!" Bellatrix called out, half standing and waving to him. "We've got an extra seat, why don't you come sit with us!"

"Bella!" hissed Andromeda, but Rodolphus smiled amiably, and made his way across the ice-cream parlour to sit down with the girls, next to Narcissa, and across from Bellatrix.

"Good to see you, Black," he said to Bellatrix.

"There are three Blacks here, you're going to have to call us by our proper names," Bellatrix said, a vaguely flirtatious smile playing around her lips.

"Oh dear, let me see." Rodolphus grinned, and took a bite of his ice-cream before pointing at Bellatrix. "You're Bellatrix, the one all the boys wanted…"

Bellatrix's hand rested on her wand, but she beamed at the title.

"You're Andromeda, the one everyone likes…"

Andromeda, who had been wearing a coldly polite smile, softened a little at the compliment.

"And you're…" he turned to Narcissa, and his smile slipped a little as he struggled to remember her name. Narcissa looked at him encouragingly, and he rallied after a moment. "Narcissa, isn't it?"

She nodded, and knew the colour was rising in her cheeks. Was it wrong to enjoy hearing one's own name said so much?

"Narcissa, the pretty one," Rodolphus finished, apparently proud of himself for managing compliments for all three sisters.

"Flattery," Bellatrix said, leaning across the table, "won't get you anywhere with us Blacks."

"Is that so?"

"Well," Bellatrix amended, smiling very widely, "not far, in any case. You going to offer me a lick?"

Rodolphus seemed taken aback. He stared at Bellatrix, perplexed. "Pardon?"

"It's the polite thing to do, you know. I wouldn't do it if you didn't invite me."

"I… what?"

"Your ice cream," Bellatrix said. "Are you going to offer me a lick of it?"

Rodolphus relaxed visibly. "Oh. Of course. Sorry." He held out the ice cream cone he was holding, and Bellatrix took it. She leaned forward, holding the cone lightly, tilting it towards her, and fastening her lips around the top, sucking some of the ice cream off. Rodolphus watched her, and Narcissa saw him shift slightly, staring at Bellatrix's mouth.

She pulled finished, and handed the cone back to Rodolphus. "Tasty," she said, her voice low and velvety, almost a purr.

Narcissa glanced at Rodolphus, then at Andromeda, who caught Narcissa's eye, and shook her head slightly, a sardonic smile on her lips.

Later that afternoon, Narcissa asked Bellatrix what she had been doing. "You said you didn't want ice cream, remember? That's why you didn't have your own."

"I know," Bellatrix said. "But I wasn't thinking about ice cream. And, I can promise you, neither was Rodolphus."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Dub-con. I'm sorry.

)O(

Rodolphus turned up at Black Manor the very next day, and Narcissa was the only one home to greet him.

"Bellatrix is out," she told Rodolphus, hovering at the door, not quite sure whether she should invite him in. "Would you like me to tell her you were here when he gets home?"

"No, thank you," he said lightly. "I'll wait."

"I don't know how long she's going to be…"

"I'll talk with you, then, Narcissa."

Narcissa coloured, and ushered him inside, into the parlour. Rodolphus sat down on one of the heavy green brocade couches without being invited, and Narcissa joined him, rather awkwardly. For some minutes, the two of them sat in awkward silence. At last, Rodolphus cleared his throat.

"So," he said, "Narcissa… what year are you going into?"

"Seventh," Narcissa said. Then, to make it as clear as she could that _she was old enough for him_, "I turned seventeen last spring."

"Good, good," said Rodolphus, apparently searching for topics of conversation. "Have you given any thought to… what you're going to do once you get out of school?"

"Probably get married," Narcissa told him, watching his reaction carefully. "That is, if there are any Pureblood bachelors who will have me…"

"Surely you've got suitors clamouring for you?" Rodolphus raised his eyebrows. "You're so pretty, and quite charming."

Narcissa blushed and looked down demurely. "No, Father keeps suitors away from me. He's focussing on Bellatrix's marriage prospects, and most ordinary," she stressed the word slightly, "men find her much more attractive than they find me."

"I find that hard to believe," said Rodolphus, rather quietly.

Narcissa looked back up at him, eyes wide and innocently questioning. "Oh, no, they all want Bellatrix. You said it yourself, remember? Bellatrix, the one all the boys wanted."

"I thought that as well," Rodolphus said. "But I've since found out that at least one very eligible Pureblood is interested in you, and he has every intention of marrying you…"

"Really?" Narcissa forced her eyes still wider, and she tilted her head. "Who?"

Rodolphus laid a hand on the narrowest part of Narcissa's waist and leaned close to her. "Me."

Narcissa couldn't keep a triumphant smile off her face, but it didn't matter, because no sooner had Rodolphus uttered the word, than he leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers. Narcissa responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back fervently. She didn't have much of a frame of reference, of course, but Narcissa decided quite quickly that Rodolphus was a very, very good kisser. His mouth was warm and firm, and his hands stroked up Narcissa's back, to caress the back of her neck and knot in her long, fair hair. His kisses moved from her mouth along her jawbone and down her throat, and Narcissa reacted by sighing and sinking into his arms. It was only when the first several buttons of her blouse were already undone that she realized that Rodolphus was doing something that he shouldn't be.

"Stop it," she said, pushing his hands away from her shirt. But her assertion was made rather less effective by the way she kept kissing him. Rodolphus did not stop.

"I'm sure you're even prettier with these clothes off," he murmured in her ear, working the buttons undone.

"Don't, Rodolphus, please…" Narcissa pulled back, trying to wriggle away from him, but he leaned over her, pinning her to the couch with his body. Narcissa squeaked, and tried to push him off, but he was much stronger than her. The buttons undone, he slid his hand up under her bra to cup one firm, small breast.

"Your nipples don't lie," he whispered, pinching her between thumb and forefinger. "You're enjoying this, I know you are."

Narcissa couldn't quite bring herself to contradict him. Her brain was telling her this was wrong, this was very, very wrong – she wasn't supposed to enjoy anything a man did to her. But Rodolphus's hands, his clever mouth, the way he touched her and something beyond that too, all stopped her from quite managing to say "No."

His hand was up her skirt now, stroking her through her knickers, and she wriggled again, not to get away from him, but to get closer. Yes, this was good…

But it wasn't good when he undid his trousers.

Narcissa had never seen… _that_ before. She was a virgin, and she had fully intended to stay that way until she was married. Rodolphus seemed to have altogether different plans for her.

When she cried out, he silenced her by pressing one of his broad, solid hands over her mouth. "There's no one here to hear you anyhow."

But Narcissa kicked and struggled, and fought for all she was worth. At last, Rodolphus, apparently fed up with her squirming, sat back, still holding her fast to the couch.

"Listen to me, Cissa," he said. "I know you'll enjoy it, but it's only going to hurt if you struggle."

"Let me up!" Narcissa was near tears. "Why don't you have Bella? She'd be better than me anyway…"

"I don't want Bella," Rodolphus told her. "I want you. Now, either stop struggling and enjoy yourself, or I'll have to tie you up."

Narcissa whimpered. She didn't want to be tied up, no, that would be terrible…

Rodolphus sat back, waiting while she considered. He _was_ handsome… and Narcissa would have been lying to herself if she said that she didn't want this. Rodolphus had said he was interested in marrying her in any case – why should Narcissa have to wait years for Father to find husbands for Bellatrix and Andromeda before she could do with Rodolphus exactly what she would on their wedding night? And it _had_ to be good, at least a little… Bellatrix had done it with countless boys, after all, and it wasn't stopping Father from trying to find her a suitor…

"Decided yet?" Rodolphus asked lightly.

Narcissa swallowed hard, trying to work up the nerve to say it.

"Yes," she managed at last.

)O(

Narcissa lay, damp and aching, blood smearing her legs, beneath Rodolphus, as he panted, and pressed wild kisses to her cheeks, and finally lay still atop her. It was only several pained minutes after completion that Narcissa managed to speak. Her mouth was dry, and her voice was ragged when she got the words out.

"When Bella comes home…"

"I'll be long gone," Rodolphus whispered. He seemed to sense Narcissa's confusion, and chuckled softly in her ear. "I didn't come to see her, you know. I didn't think you'd let me in if I told you I was here to steal your virginity."

Narcissa swallowed. It hit her for the first time the magnitude of what she had done. _I've lost my virginity_. Suddenly, wildly, _What will my husband think_? Before remembering that Rodolphus had said he had every intention of marrying her. It would be all right, of course.

"You did like it, didn't you, Cissa?" breathed Rodolphus. "You ended up liking it."

Narcissa wasn't sure exactly how to respond. What did one say to that sort of question? How would Bellatrix answer?

How _would_ Bellatrix answer? With temptation.

"Kiss me, Rod," she purred, in her best imitation of Bellatrix's sensual murmur.

"That's right, Cissa," Rodolphus said, and complied.


	3. Chapter 3

With incredible force of will, Narcissa managed to keep everything regarding Rodolphus a secret. Bellatrix still spoke of him with some regularity, but Narcissa stayed quietly out of those conversations as she always did, resisting the urge when Bellatrix made comments about how exciting it would be to bed him, to say _I have! I have bedded him!_ Once or twice Narcissa noticed Andromeda watching her with a slightly suspicious expression, but Narcissa dismissed this as paranoia on her part – there was no way Andromeda could know anything. She, Narcissa, had not told, and Rodolphus would never tell Andromeda. At least, not until he and Narcissa were happily married, a fantasy which she nursed daily.

At times it seemed like it would never come about, but Rodolphus had promised, and Narcissa trusted him completely.

Nearly three weeks had gone by since the loss of her virginity, and Narcissa was in bed, waiting for her sisters to fall asleep. She lay very still, forcing her breath to stay soft and even until she was quite sure that Bellatrix and Andromeda would not wake up, then she climbed out of bed. She wore only a filmy white silk nightdress, and why she bothered with it when Rodolphus would just be tearing it off, she didn't know.

The glass doors that led onto the balcony overlooking the gardens opened silently and Narcissa stepped out he stepped out and swung lightly over the railing, catching onto the lattice that covered the wall of the manor, and climbing down as lightly as a spider would. In the gardens, she would meet Rodolphus, as she had many times now. In the gardens, he would take her.

Her feet had barely touched the ground when she felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist and a hand press over her mouth. Her heart stopped, but began beating again at an unnaturally quick rate when she heard the voice of her captor.

"Miss me, Cissa?" Rodolphus breathed in her ear.

She nodded, sliding her tongue out of her mouth to caress the palm of Rodolphus's hand. She tipped her head back and rested it on her shoulder to look at him.

Rodolphus pulled his hand from her face and spun her around to kiss her roughly. "You look so pretty in that little white nightdress… so pure and virginal…" His hand bunched in the skirt, and he yanked it up as he pushed her down onto the ground. "And I'm going to deflower you all over again."

Narcissa squirmed. "Please, Rod…" She had been with Rodolphus five, maybe six times since he took her virginity, and every time she craved him more.

"Please what, Cissa darling?" He knelt between her legs, massaging her slim thighs with rough hands, thumbs brushing against her sensitive flesh.

She blushed, knowing the sort of thing he wanted her to say. Rodolphus's fondness for vulgar language was a fetish she did not understand, but as long as he was happy, she was happy, so she indulged. "Please Rod… fuck me…"

"That's right," he said, undoing his trousers, and Narcissa's mind was too starry with lust for her to be aware of anything anymore except for his body over hers.

For all Rodolphus's animal lust and dominance, his brutality almost, Narcissa adored every second of it. She had imagined – when she used to think of such things, which was not often – that she would prefer sex that was slow and gentle and caring. But now, with Rodolphus, she was finding more and more that what she liked was to be taken and fucked senseless, all while playing the submissive. She never would have thought she could enjoy his absolute power over her so much.

She moaned and panted as he thrust violently inside of her, and when she climaxed – which she found she could do surprisingly easy with him – she gasped his name as she contracted around him. After that, it was a quick, hazy blur that she wasn't fully aware of – he spilled inside of her, collapsed on her with a moan, they lay that way for some minutes, then Rodolphus sat up, refastening his trousers.

He pressed a rough kiss against her lips. "You're _mine,_ Cissa."

Then he disapparated without another word.

Narcissa moaned for the loss of his company. She sat on the ground for a while, covered in mud, gazing at the spot he had disappeared from.

"Yours," she echoed, though he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next morning's late breakfast – which Narcissa and Andromeda were sharing – Andromeda abruptly put down the novel she was reading, folded her hands on the table, looked straight at her sister, and said, "All right, Narcissa. What's wrong?"

Narcissa had been staring unseeingly into her bowl of porridge, reliving last night with Rodolphus. Andromeda's voice jarred her out of her haze of exhaustion and lustful fantasy, and she looked up blearily. "What was that?"

"What's wrong? Spit it out."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed to slits and she glared at her older sister. "Nothing."

"Don't try to pretend that, Cissy. I know you, and I know something's wrong. So tell me."

"What makes you so sure something's wrong?" Narcissa demanded.

"Just that you haven't been eating lately," said Andromeda simply, gesturing at Narcissa's untouched breakfast. "Besides, you've got circles under your eyes, and you're much quieter than usual. So what's wrong?"

What Narcissa wouldn't give to be bold enough to tell Andromeda about Rodolphus. But how could she explain it to maternal, practically sexless – in Narcissa's mind, at least – Andromeda, when the attraction she had to Rodolphus was so utterly and completely physical? Andromeda would ask how Narcissa could think she was in love with someone she scarcely even knew – not realizing that sex told Narcissa more about Rodolphus than a thousand conversations ever could. Andromeda wouldn't understand, she wouldn't understand anything.

Moreover, Narcissa wasn't entirely sure she _wanted_ Andromeda to understand. Much as she didn't like to admit it, having this secret was exhilarating. Narcissa had always been one for following the rules, so this sneaking, this rule-breaking was new and thrilling.

"Nothing's wrong with me," she snapped, piercing one of the raspberries in her porridge with the edge of her spoon and watching its crimson juice pour out, staining the oatmeal like blood.

"Something is! You're in a bad mood, and you look exhausted even though you didn't wake up until practically noon."

"I had trouble sleeping," said Narcissa shortly. Where was Bellatrix when Narcissa needed her? She had indeed gotten up late – tired from her late night with Rodolphus, and by the time she was awake, Bellatrix was already out somewhere, leaving her to share her breakfast – more like lunch, really – with Andromeda.

"Were you outside?" Andromeda asked.

"No."

"Were you with a boy?"

"_NO!_" Narcissa screamed, losing her temper entirely and throwing her spoon down in sheer anger. "_Shut up_!"

Andromeda raised her eyebrows, sceptical. Narcissa could have hit her. But she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Right. Where's Bellatrix?" Surely Bellatrix would come to her baby sister's defence. That was what older sisters were for – protecting their baby sisters. It did feel to Narcissa, most of the time, like she and Bellatrix were on one team and Andromeda on the other.

"I'm out here!"

Bellatrix's voice sounded unusually cheerful as she called in through the kitchen window from the garden. Andromeda stood and lifted the lace curtain to look outside, then rolled her eyes and returned to her seat, shaking her head.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa yelled, not caring that she sounded childish. "Andi's being mean to me!"

"I am not, I only asked you why you were in such a bad mood," Andromeda said calmly. Her calmness infuriated Narcissa. She wanted Andromeda to scream and shout and be as stupidly childish as she was being. She wanted Andromeda to humiliate herself, just as she was aware that she was doing.

_What was _wrong_ with her? Thinking like that wasn't like her…_

"Stop your fighting, I'll be in soon!" Bellatrix called, then a giggle floated up through the window.

_What's she doing out in the gardens anyway?_

Narcissa stood up and stamped to the window, wrenching the curtains back so she could talk to her sister more easily.

She took one look out into the gardens and blanched. The porridge in her stomach churned, the aftertaste going as sour as bile in her mouth. She could feel the blood rushing from her face, turning her chalk white, and she swayed, clutching at the window frame to stop herself from falling.

"Cissy?" Andromeda's voice sounded very far away. "What's wrong?"

Concerned as her sister sounded, Narcissa couldn't answer. If she opened her mouth, she was sure she would scream. Or cry. Or vomit.

Bellatrix was sprawled on a garden bench, flushed and giggling, her dress and hair dishevelled.

And Rodolphus was between her legs.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the matter, Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

Narcissa had no words. She simply stared, completely unable to even begin to explain what a shock to her it was to see her sister and her lover all tangled up on that bench. And in broad daylight, no less! Rodolphus had only ever visited Narcissa under the cover of night, after that first time.

As Narcissa watched, Bellatrix sat up, laughing, and playfully pushed Rodolphus off of her, then standing. Her hair and clothing were dishevelled, and she was grinning more widely than Narcissa had ever seen her do. Rodolphus stood too, behind her, wrapping his arms around Bellatrix's middle and inhaling the scent of her hair deeply. Bellatrix twisted in his arms and pressed her lips against his, grinding her hips against his.

Narcissa was positive she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe her eyes – why had Rodolphus never treated her that way? He had _never_ touched her when another person could have seen them. He had scarcely even _talked_ to her! Was he ashamed of her? Was that the reason that he only visited in the dead of night? If he _was _ashamed of her, then what was wrong with her? And if he wasn't… why, _why_ was he there with Bellatrix?

"Get off me, Rod," Bellatrix giggled, pushing him away as she twisted and looked at the window. "We have an audience…"

"Good… let them watch," Rodolphus murmured, but then he glanced up as well. He saw Narcissa, and he blanched, though Bellatrix did not seem to notice – at least, as far as Narcissa could tell.

"And spoil my baby sister's innocence? Never in a million years!" Bellatrix laughed, managing to push Rodolphus off and smooth the dark red silk of her long, skirt, which had been hitched up above her knees. "Avert your eyes, Cissy, I'm not going to be responsible for your corruption."

What Narcissa wouldn't have given to be able to tell her. What she wouldn't have given to be able to shout at her oh-so-perfect, oh-so-desired big sister that Bellatrix could not corrupt her, that Rodolphus had already seen to that. But Narcissa stayed silent. She couldn't shout any of that. She simply stood in the window, staring dumbstruck at the couple, feeling like the world had fallen out from beneath her feet.

"Oh for the love of…" Andromeda had joined her to see what she was staring at. "You're just looking at them? Honestly, Rodolphus Lestrange is not as interesting as you seem convinced he is…"

Narcissa ignored Andromeda – as if Andromeda would know anything about how interesting Rodolphus was! She turned away from the window and looked back at her porridge, trying to control her emotion. The stains from raspberry juice looked like blood, and the porridge itself like vomit, and it turned Narcissa's stomach. There were hot tears burning her eyes, and the hand holding her spoon was shaking. She took a particularly large bite and forced herself to choke on it so she would have an excuse for the tears in her eyes.

Andromeda hit her on the back to dislodge the porridge from Narcissa's throat. She – Narcissa – sputtered and coughed, winded from being hit, and spat the mouthful of porridge onto the table. She looked up with stinging eyes to see Rodolphus and Bellatrix in the doorway, both looking at her – and the mouthful of pink, chewed oatmeal – with mild disgust.

"So," Bellatrix said, sounding bored, though her face was glowing with happiness, "What was the problem that necessitated calling me?"

"Nothing," Narcissa said quietly, not daring to meet Rodolphus's eyes for shame. "It wasn't anything important."

"Exactly," agreed Andromeda, rather sourly. "You shouldn't have let us disturb you. I'm sure if Narcissa had known that you were doing something so important…"

"Oh shut up," Bellatrix said cheerfully. She sat down next to Andromeda, indicating to Rodolphus to sit down as well, which he did, next to Narcissa. Bellatrix grabbed an apple from the ceramic bowl that rested in the centre of the table and fixed her glittering eyes on Rodolphus as she pressed her mouth against it, sinking in her teeth.

It was remarkable, Narcissa thought as she tried not to glare at her eldest sister, how Bellatrix could make such a mundane activity as eating an apple seem as sexual as… well, as anything that Narcissa had done for Rodolphus, she thought, feeling her cheeks heat up a little more. Remarkable, Narcissa told herself, and disgusting. Bellatrix was disgusting.

Rodolphus seemed to disagree.

He watched Bellatrix with indecent appreciation as she ran her tongue and teeth over the apple. Andromeda let out an impatient sigh and stood up, sneering a little at all of them.

"I'm going out," she said bluntly. "I've got better things to do than sit here and watch you flirting with him." She gave Bellatrix a very nasty look. "And for the love of God, stop snogging the apple. You look like an idiot." And with that, Andromeda turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Bellatrix's face turned crimson and she dropped the apple as though it had burned her. "Andromeda!"

Andromeda didn't look back, simply made her exit, posture ramrod straight and somehow managing to express disgust, though her face was turned away from them.

"Hang on a few minutes, Rod," Bellatrix almost-snarled, standing up as well and glaring at Andromeda's back. "I think I'd better go have a word with my sister about what it is appropriate to say when we have compay…"

With that, Bellatrix hurried out, after Andromeda, leaving Rodolphus and Narcissa alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Narcissa' best efforts, a tear trickled from the corner of her eye. She wiped it away hastily, but Rodolphus had already seen it, and he placed two fingers under her chin, lifting it so Narcissa was looking him in the eye.

"What's wrong, Cissa?"

_What was wrong?_ Narcissa stared at him in disbelief. Did he honestly need to ask that? Did he not understand that she just might be upset that he had been snogging her sister in public when he wouldn't even touch here when there was a chance someone else might see?

"_Oh,_" Rodolphus said at last, when Narcissa did not answer. "Bellatrix…"

"Yes," sniffed Narcissa, her voice breaking as she clenched her hands into fists. "Please… please tell me… why? Why were you- with her?"

"Well, Cissa… Cissa, you don't think I actually fancy her, do you?" Rodolphus's dark eyes widened in shock.

"Well, from what I saw…" She struggled to form words. "What with you- and her- on the bench–"

"But…"

"But what? Please, Rodolphus, tell me. Why were you with my sister- like that- in public and all- when you've promised to marry me?" Her voice broke, and she covered her face with her hands, ashamed of her tears but unable to hold them back.

"But Cissy…" His hand went to rest on her thigh, and despite her misery and her anger at Rodolphus, Narcissa felt a slight rush at the firm warmth of his flesh through her skirt. It was familiar, and familiarly arousing. She let her hands drop, and looked up at him with red eyes, her cheeks tearstained.

Rodolphus wiped away her tears with gentle fingers, the most gloriously tender thing he had ever done for her, she thought. "Listen to me Cissa, it has nothing to do with her… I can't stand her. I'm doing this so we can get married."

"Really." Narcissa wiped a tear from her own eye, not liking how strongly Rodolphus's affection was changing her feelings. She was supposed to be angry, but he was making her… not. She struggled to keep emotion from her face. "Explain."

Rodolphus sighed, shifting closer to Narcissa, so his thigh was pressed against hers. A tiny throb went through her, between her legs, and she bit her lip so hard she drew blood, trying to keep the desire from showing in her expression.

"Narcissa…" he murmured, "you are the youngest of your sisters. You cannot be married until both of your older sisters are. You _know_ that."

"I don't think I see your point," Narcissa told him, with all the dignity she could muster, though her voice was weak and she was melting quickly. "If you're going about with Bellatrix, surely that's only going to make it take longer before she can get married. And that will still leave Andromeda, in any case…"

"Hear me out, Cissa." Rodolphus's hand was on her waist now, drawing her closer to him. "I've got this worked out, darling, believe me. Rabastan is going to propose to Andromeda when the time comes – that will work out well for everyone. They suit each other."

"And Bellatrix?"

"Is not a virgin," Rodolphus said smoothly. "And – technically speaking – if I propose to her and she and your family accepts the proposal, and the I learn that she is not a virgin, I can break the engagement. Bellatrix will be considered, ah, spoiled goods, so to speak, and I will be entitled to the hand of the next daughter in compensation. If Andromeda is already engaged…" He leaned forward and breathed in her ear, "that will be you."

Narcissa's willpower dissolved. Rodolphus was right, of course – he was always right. Her body felt weak. Thank god she was sitting, because if she had been standing, she would have fallen. As it was, she had to hold onto the edge of the table for support as she leaned towards him, lips parting slightly.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise." Rodolphus's voice was velvet soft and smooth, a deep, sensuous purr that convinced Narcissa utterly and immediately that what he was saying was true. Then, his firm warm lips pressed against hers for a second before he broke away, then pulled an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it, just as Bellatrix swept back in.

"Get out, Cissy," she ordered as she plucked the apple from Rodolphus's hand and climbed into his lap, twining her arms around his neck.

Narcissa stood shakily and hurried out. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it, heart beating at what must have been three times its normal speed. Her hands were shaking, she could scarcely even breathe, and…

And _oh, _the feeling of Rodolphus's lips on hers…

"Well, what was that?"

Narcissa started, then looked up. Andromeda was towering over her, hands on ample hips, feet apart, glaring down at her.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"All that! With Rodolphus! Why on earth did you look so upset when you saw him and Bellatrix together? I mean, honestly, Cissy, I _know_ you fancy him – you and every other girl alive," Andromeda added scornfully, "but you can't have really thought he would ever have you!"

"Why not?" demanded Narcissa defensively, before wincing. She wished she could have grabbed the words back, but she couldn't.

"Oh, so you did," sneered Andromeda, rolling her eyes. "You want to know why Rodolphus Lestrange wouldn't have you?" Andromeda leaned right down so she was nose-to-nose with her younger sister. "He wouldn't have you," she spat, "because you're a sweet little incorruptible good girl. And Rodolphus Lestrange would get bored with that in ten minutes flat."

"I'm not as innocent as everyone seems to think!" Narcissa cried, and then bit her tongue hard. _Shut up, Cissy!_

"So there is a boy!" Andromeda straightened triumphantly. "I knew you were with some boy last night! Who was it?"

"I wasn't!" Narcissa told her, but it was pointless.

"Deny it as long as you want, Cissy," Andromeda said, apparently satisfied, "but I'll get it out of you soon enough."

"I wasn't with a boy!" Narcissa insisted.

"So you're a virgin then?"

"Yes," Narcissa lied.

"So you _are_ innocent. Pick one, Cissy – are you innocent, or were you with a boy?"

Narcissa felt fresh tears prickling her eyes. "Why are you being so mean to me, Andi?"

"I'm not being mean," Andromeda said. "I'm being honest. There's a world of difference, you know. If I were mean, I would be taunting you and threatening to tell Mother and Father and Bellatrix. But I'm not. I'm just stating the simple fact that either you're innocent or you've been with a boy. That's just the way it works, you know, Cissy."

"As if you would know!" Narcissa cried scornfully. "There's no boy alive who would even touch you! You're just jealous of me, because I'm pretty! And you're jealous of Bellatrix too, even though you pretend like you don't care about Rodolphus Lestrange!"

Andromeda's face hardened and she raised an eyebrow. "No boy would touch me? Are you so sure about that, Narcissa?"

Narcissa fell silent. Of course she wasn't sure. What possible way could she have of being sure? But if Andromeda had been with a man before…

"Why don't you tell me who _you've_ been with if you want to know who _I_ have?" Narcissa asked with a sneer, giving in to the fact that Andromeda knew she had been with someone.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Andromeda said, smirking. "You'd like to know so you could steal him right away from me, wouldn't you?"

"No!" Narcissa insisted, but Andromeda scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Cissy. But I'm not telling you anything. It's really not any of your business at all."

With that, Andromeda turned on her heel and swept away, leaving Narcissa in a thoroughly foul mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa spent the day locked up in her room, feeling sorry for herself. More than once, Andromeda approached the door and knocked – or, more often, banged and reminded Narcissa it was her room too and demanded to be let in – but Narcissa ignored her. She didn't come down for dinner either, claiming she had a stomach ache. Only when both Bellatrix and Andromeda stood at the door and insisted to be let into their bedroom did she unlock the door.

"We're forever in your debt," Andromeda said sarcastically, striding past her and collapsing into bed. Bellatrix followed suit, stretching out on her own bed with a satisfied smirk, and Narcissa returned to her own bed with a slight scowl.

"So," she said at last, addressing Bellatrix, "How's Rodolphus?"

"Oh, pardon? Are you talking to me?" asked Bellatrix, turning to Narcissa with a look of utmost scorn upon her face. "You've been shunning me all day and suddenly you're all interested in hearing about my boyfriend?"

"He's not–" Narcissa began heatedly, but stopped herself. "I haven't been avoiding you, you've been with him!"

"You locked us both out of the bedroom," Andromeda put in. "I call that avoiding us."

"Shut up, Andi!" Narcissa didn't know why she was even bothering to ask Bellatrix about Rodolphus. She didn't want to hear her sister telling her how fantastic Rodolphus was – she already knew that! But she couldn't bear having to wonder about what Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been doing. Whatever she imagined would surely be far worse than what they had really done.

"I don't much fancy passing the intimate details of my sex life on to you, Narcissa," Bellatrix told her sister, smirking. "You'll have to go and find your own boyfriend if you want to know what it's like…"

_I do have a boyfriend!_ Narcissa mentally screamed. _Rodolphus! Rodolphus is mine!_ But she kept her mouth shut, her lips pressed tightly together, not making a sound. _Don't tell them, don't give it away, Narcissa_…

"Narcissa already has a boyfriend," Andromeda said matter-of-factly.

"Andromeda, SHUT UP!" Narcissa screamed, but Bellatrix's eyes had already lit up with excitement.

"Do you really, Narcissa?" she purred, a smirk playing upon her lips.

"NO!"

"Spit it out, Cissy. Who is it?"

"No! No one!"

"So, if you have a boyfriend, why are you so jealous of me?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Well," Bellatrix continued as though she hadn't heard, "I can understand you being a _little_ jealous, I suppose… I mean, Rodolphus really is fantastic, and if I couldn't have him, I would most certainly be jealous of anyone who was lucky enough to–"

Narcissa leapt to her feet and fled the room, trying as hard as she could not to let tears fall until she was out. She practically flew down to the library, where, at last, she had enough privacy to curl up in an armchair and cry.

This wasn't fair, she told herself. She should get Rodolphus – she _had_ Rodolphus. Even if she was going to be allowed to marry him eventually, it drove her mad that she had to suffer through Bellatrix's smugness. Here was Narcissa, actually getting something that she wanted for a change, and she couldn't tell a soul, because _Bellatrix_ looked as though _she_ was getting it.

Maybe Narcissa ought to tell people. Her lips curled into a smirk. How that would humiliate Bellatrix – people knowing that her precious new boyfriend had been bedding her little sister. But no, then Rodolphus's plan would be ruined and Narcissa would not be able to marry him. She would have to wait it out. That would humiliate Bellatrix more in any case.

The thought of Bellatrix being stigmatized for not being a virgin made Narcissa smile, and she immediately felt horrible. What had _happened_? She used to be so nice…

And look how far that had gotten her. Up until she had started sleeping with Rodolphus, she had been bored with life – worse, she had been _boring_. And now interesting things were finally beginning to happen – why should she be ashamed if it meant that she wasn't as weak as she used to be?

She _wasn't_ as weak as she used to be, was she?

Before, she had sat and accepted anything from her sisters, their insults, their teasing, even when they went far beyond what they should have. Well, she didn't do that anymore – she had run and locked herself away from them, but…

_You're tired, Narcissa. Stop questioning yourself. You've done nothing but improve since Rodolphus chose you._

She closed her eyes, pressing her fingers against them until stars popped. Not daring to go back upstairs and face the questions or scorn of Bellatrix and Andromeda, she pulled a blanket around herself and closed her eyes.

"Cissy, wake up."

Narcissa's body jolted, and her eyes flew open. "What?"

"Calm down, Cissy, it's just me." Andromeda was leaning over Narcissa with a slight, teasing smile. "Did we really shame you so much you didn't feel you could come back upstairs?"

Her cheeks flooded with colour. "No, it's just–"

"Just that we were teasing you and you took us too seriously and got personally insulted." Andromeda nodded. "I understand. And I wanted to apologize."

"You, er… pardon?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you. And I apologize on Bellatrix's behalf as well. We were unnecessarily harsh on you, and we should have known when to stop."

"Why are you apologizing?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

The easy smile Andromeda had been wearing slid from her face. "I was under the impression I had insulted you, and the proper thing to do when one has insulted someone is generally to apologize to them."

"Yes, but… you don't normally apologize."

"Good God, Narcissa!" Andromeda looked exasperated. "Pardon me for trying to improve my behaviour and to act better towards you now than I've occasionally been known to in the past! Next time I'll make an effort to be as unpleasant towards you as humanly possible!"

"You wouldn't have to put effort in," Narcissa grumbled. Her neck was sore from sleeping curled up in the armchair and Andromeda's holier-than-thou self-righteousness wasn't helping matters any.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she snapped, turning for the door. "If that's how you're going to act, I won't bother." She had almost reached it when she turned back with a look of utter derision on her face. "But I'm not surprised that Rodolphus doesn't want you, if this is how you act–"

"Get out!" Narcissa shrieked. And, as Andromeda slammed the door behind her, Narcissa added in a derisive hiss, "You don't know _anything_."


End file.
